


Turn up the night (yeah, you always make me go)

by buzzbug82



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon - Book, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Maru-MA series, Maruma - Novel, Post canon, Romance, because they're practically a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri realized there are too many people in the castle.</p><p>[... and technically as a king the only private place he truly owned was his bedroom, sigh]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn up the night (yeah, you always make me go)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, and let's wish for another blessfull year fill with love for the maruma series. This is going to be my last fic for a while, so I want to leave with something domestically happy and fluffy just because I can.

There was a heavy weight on top of me, but it was a familiar weight that I didn’t even think about moving. I let out a sleepy sigh and yawned loudly before opening my eyes. The first thing that crossed the line of my sight was strands of sunshine. For a brief moment I thought the maids has open the curtains to let the morning light in before my hazy mind caught up with the situation. I let my head dropped back into the pillow. My sleeping arm that was trapped under the weight curled naturally around the narrow shoulders.

 

 

Lord von Bielefeld had his arms and legs wrapped around my body in a possessive grip. The sliver of sunrays was peeking from behind the curtains and I could hear the birds singing outside the windows. It’s still a bit too early and my inner teenage boy almost decided to skip the training and just enjoy sleeping in with the beautiful person on top of me. I nuzzled my nose on top of Wolf’s head and yawned into his honey blond hair.

 

 

When my eyelids slowly dropped, ready to go to sleep again, Lord Weller Conrart walked energetically into the room after knocking on the door out of courtesy with a wide smile on his gentle face.

 

 

“Good morning, Yuuri. It’s a nice day for training,”

 

 

“Good morning, Conrad.” My voice was still heavy with sleep, but I lowered down my voice as to not wake up Wolf.

 

 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri? Ah, Wolf is heavy, isn’t he? Just roll him over; he won’t wake up if he can help it.” And to demonstrate his statement, Conrad stood by the side of the bed, taking Wolfram’s arms and legs away from my body and rolled him over to the other side of the bed. I swallowed my protest, quickly missing the warmth as I sat up with my elbows. I watched as Wolf scrunched his face in distaste, but he let out a sigh and just settled to hugging a pillow.

 

 

I glared at the said pillow.

 

 

Conrad handed me the green training suit. I went to wash my face and get change.

 

 

“It’s a bit quiet this morning,” I said as I ran in the courtyard, Conrad jogged steadily behind me, keeping up with my pace.

 

 

“It’s spring, Yuuri.” Conrad replied, as if it explained everything.

 

 

It does.

 

 

“Ah, it’s like the spring fever we usually had in Japan. It was the time of the year when school open and people started working or college admission began. The weather is fine and it always smells good in spring, it always makes people sleepy even during the middle of the day,”

 

 

I could feel Conrad’s smile even when I couldn’t see his face. “Are you affected by it too?”

 

 

“Compare to me, my brother always in hibernation mode when spring comes. The kotatsu is always reserve for winter, but my brother would bring it out because he just feel like being lazy and play with his computer all day long when he doesn’t have classes.”

 

 

Remembering back, I felt like nagging at him to go out and socialize, especially when spring is the season of love. But then I remembered how I was at home; watching special edition of the Koshien Tournament on DVD with my dogs on my lap and I just keep quiet.

 

 

The damp towel around my neck felt good over my overheated skin. Conrad left to change to start the day even he didn’t sweat much. Damn him and his eighty years plus experience as a soldier. When I entered the room, Wolf was already wide awake. He was sitting on the couch, sipping his morning red tea and wearing a bathrobe.

 

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning,” I dumped the towel on a chair and sat on the empty space beside him on couch. He lowered the newspaper he has been reading and looked at me, his eyes roamed from my head to toe. “Ah, sorry, am I stink?” I self-consciously sniffed over my sleeve, feeling guilty when he’s already bathed.

 

 

“No, you’re fine.” The angelic looking boy who is prettier than any girl smiled his dazzling smile that could resurrect the dying men. Then I understood his lingering look. I couldn’t help but sit straighter and widened my shoulders. My workout and training has paid off and I appreciated Wolf’s silent approval.

 

 

I poured myself a cup of tea. I didn’t usually drink tea in the morning, but waking up and having breakfast with Wolf for a long time has changed my preferences in that department.

 

 

“Anything interesting in the headline?” I raised an eyebrow at the newspaper he was reading. Wolf shrugged, crossing his long legs. As I put down the saucer, I moved closer until our shoulders touched.

 

 

“Not really, I’m reading the gossip column.”

 

 

Ah, Shin Makoku, the country I’m currently ruling as a king, is a place full of gossips and rumors. And from what Wolf and Gunter taught me, it’s also a political way of granting the people their little entertainment as long as the gossips are mild and never hurt anybody. I was all for the freedom of speech so we never really try to stop them.

 

 

“So what it is about today?” I put my chin on his shoulder. Wolf snorted and pointed at the header. It was something about how the royal couple was planning to have more children and there’s a picture of me handing a small bouquet of flowers to Lord von Bielefeld on the port.

 

 

Those flowers were given to me before Greta, my precious little daughter departed for the Human Territory to continue her study. I handed them to Wolf because he knows how to take care of flowers way better than I do.

 

 

“Since when does handing flowers meant having more children?” I frowned, reading the elaborate rants on the article.

 

 

“It doesn’t, I think they just speculate. But it’s not a bad idea though.”

 

 

Wolf’s emerald eyes that reminded me of the bottom of lake sparkled like the stars have been thrown into the depth. Maybe he was fantasizing about having little babies with my black hair and his beautiful features. It’s actually a pretty good picture, but none of us can get pregnant, Wolf.

 

 

“Greta should have little siblings that she can play with whenever she comes back home,”

 

 

Like I said, we can’t give birth, Wolf.

 

 

When Wolf was turning the pages, Murata Ken, my best friend who was also the reincarnation of the Great Sage of Shin Makoku opened the door with a wide smile and a cheerful wave.

 

 

“Good morning, you two. Sorry for intruding, Lord von Bielefeld. How are you, Shibuya?”

 

 

“Good morning,” I nodded at him, lifting my chin from the comfortable spot and surpassed a mental groan. “What are you doing here so early in the morning, Murata?”

 

 

Don’t tell me he’s planning another one of his Murakenzu act or I would be force to throw him out.

 

 

“Why so grumpy? I just want to have breakfast with both of you! So the two of you won’t be lonely, nee Lord von Bielefeld? Don’t you think the more, the merrier?”

 

 

He was already filling up the empty plate with the food on the tray laid by the maids, choosing to sit on the single arm couch opposite of us.

 

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Wolf replied, rolling his eyes and hide behind the newspaper again.

 

 

Murata just nodded, smiling and chewing. He was good at dealing with the former prince. “What is your schedule for the day, Shibuya?”

 

 

Pulling the hem of Wolf’s bathrobe until it reach his knees to cover up his thighs, I stood and went to the tray to choose my breakfast before Murata and I went into small talks about our duty of the day.

 

 

After taking a short bath and dressed for the day, I went down to the office alone. Wolfram had to see his men and take report. There were piles and piles of paperwork waiting for me on the desk (which looks ready to collapse under the paper weight); Lord von Voltaire was poised in a scary manner to explain about what the paperwork was about. I just nodded and complied with his instructions. After making sure I would not run away, he grunted and left the office.

 

 

The weather was nice and cold, and I was getting bored reading the same sentences over and over again. But miscellaneous things like this are the king’s job, and I promised to take care of this kingdom.

 

 

“Yuuri?”

 

 

I looked up so fast I think I heard a bone crack on my spine. Clenching my teeth, I held in my pain and massaged my back. Wolfram was at the door, staring at me incredulously.

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yes, yes, don’t worry. I was just surprise,” I waved my hand dismissively, and at the same time inviting him in. Wolf closed the door and moved towards me with his own stack of papers—though his was smaller than mine—and pulled a chair. He seated himself at the other side of the desk, grabbing my unused feather pen.

 

 

“Is that the monthly report of your troops? Is there any problem?”

 

 

Wolf glanced up at me from under his long, blond eyelashes before staring down at the papers. “There’s a slight misunderstanding with the calculation,” he sighed, rubbing his temple. “Big brother took care of it, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

 

As always, Gwendal was always capable of handling the military affair as well as the state affair. But then, Wolfram was better at communicating with his men.

 

 

We sat in silent, broken by the sound of our breaths and me signing the papers while Wolfram taking record on the von Bielefeld’s soldiers at the Blood Pledge Castle. Working together with him like this always makes my heart skip a beat, no matter how often we do this. Being with Wolf was like listening to the sound your feet stepping on crunching leaves ; comforting and trustful and _always so_ beautiful. His bright presence was like a hope at the end of a dark, bleak tunnel.

 

 

He had a serious expression when he was examining the report, focused and detail-oriented as usual.

 

 

I reached over, tapping his pale fingers with my pen. The emerald eyes looked up curiously.

 

 

“Wolf…”

 

 

Suddenly there was a hasty knock on the door and Gwendal, Josak and Gunter came barrelling in with rolls and rolls of maps. Wolfram turned around immediately, surprised by their sudden appearance. I dropped my pen and almost literally succumb to the temptation of hiding my face into the crook of my arm.

 

 

“Your Majesty, please wake up, Your Majesty, it’s time for your geography lesson!” Gunter ran over to my side, his long grey hair flew behind his back. My handsome tutor was shaking my shoulders and I slowly raised my head.

 

 

“What is Josak doing here?”

 

 

The red-haired spy was grinning from ear to ear. “Since I have a lot experience with outside work, His Excellency think that it’s a good idea to let me help the Young Master with his study.”

 

 

I glanced over to Gwendal who had a murderous look on his face.

 

 

“It was His Eminence’s idea, not mine.”

 

 

Ah, I should have known that the person who looked more like a Demon King that me would have not ask Josak of all people to help me.

 

 

“But His Excellency said, be useful to His Eminence and I’m just following his friendly order!”

 

 

So much for friendly order.

 

 

Wolfram has already immersed himself back into his works.

 

 

This was becoming a long day.

 

 

The entire study session made us missed lunch—since Wolf was also waiting for me to finish; I feel bad about letting him go hungry that he had to lay his head on the desk due to his low blood pressure— so Wolf and I opted for a heavy tea time. The food was filled up onto the table and my hungry stomach growled at the sight of the delicious looking food.  

 

 

It was a good idea to eat at the castle terrace.

 

 

After finishing two plates of sandwiches and crackers, Wolf was already on his way towards finishing a tall glass of strawberry sundae.

 

 

“Can I have some?” I’m not fond of sweet desserts since I’m keeping tab on my calorie intake to have the flat abs that I was dreaming off but the sundae looked absolutely delicious.

 

 

Wolfram held the sundae over my lips; I scooted closer until our elbows met and I opened my mouth and let him fed me.

 

 

For the sake of sweet tooth Wolfram, I was pretty sure he would be thrilled if I told him about the tradition of having a wedding cake at weddings.

 

 

“Do you want more?”

 

 

Waving another spoonful of sundae, Wolf stared at me questioningly.

 

 

If only this orthodox former prince knew how cute he looked, titling his face like that.

 

 

“Oh, what a coincidence!”

 

 

Both of us looked up from each other and turned to the terrace entrance, where the former sexy queen was standing with a bright smile on her ruby lips, honey golden hair curled beautifully along her back while waving a delicate finger towards us.

 

 

“Mother!”

 

 

“Good evening, Your Majesty and Wolf,” she slinked to our side in the clicks of her high heels and black dress. “I haven’t seen you two for so long!”

 

 

“Lady Cheri, when did you get back?”

 

 

Cecillie giggled behind her palm. “I’ve just arrived! Shin Makoku is really nice during spring, I wouldn’t want to miss it!” She took a seat beside Wolfram as her son who resembled her in looks poured her a cup of tea. “Oh, do you mind me joining you for tea?”

 

 

I was already in slump when I saw her at the entrance.

 

 

“Of course not, Mother. Here, have some parfaits. Effe, the cooking maid made very tasty desserts.”

 

 

“Oh, honey-chan, I’m sure you love that!”

 

 

I was summoned back to the office to continue my paperwork as Wolf continued keeping his mother company. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. The sky outside the window was already turning dark, as the torches and candles were light up.

 

 

Wolf and Conrad found me in the bedroom with my face down on the sheets while my legs daggling off the bed.

 

 

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Conrad asked, concerned.

 

 

I mumbled incoherently into the sheets and Conrad, for some reason, understood and chuckled lightly, before patting my back in act of sympathy.

 

 

“What’s wrong, are you sleepy, Yuuri?” I could feel Wolf peering down on me.

 

 

Conrad keep chuckling, his shoulders shook as he touched Wolfram’s shoulder. “I’ll just ask the maids to send in dinner. Why don’t you two have an early night and change into your nightclothes?”

 

 

It was the best idea I’ve heard so far.

 

 

Conrad left the room, and Wolf sat down on the bed beside my head. “Does the study is really that hard today?”

 

 

I could almost hear the unspoken ‘novice’ that he usually said during the early days.

 

 

Wolfram was quick to caught me muttering something while breathing down into the sheets. “Speak up, Yuuri. I can’t hear you like that.”

 

 

I turned my head to the side, staring up at his pretty face that was hovering against mine.

 

 

“I just wanted to spend time alone with you,”

 

 

Wolfram blinked his long eyelashes. “What?”

 

 

“I said, I wanted to spend some time alone with you but everyone else kept interrupting,” I groaned as I straightened my back, sitting on the floor next to his legs. “At first it was Conrad ruining my plan to sleep-in, then Murata barged in during our breakfast time, and I don’t even want to talk about how Gunter, Gwendal and Josak cut off our time together, and when I finally have some time alone with you during the tea time, your mother appeared out of nowhere!”

 

 

It sounded so whiny that I was so embarrassed to look at Wolf in the eye.

 

 

I mean, I know they're practically family; but sometimes they just couldn't get a hint. Thank goodness for Conrad, but even he only got it when I was frustratingly chewing my bedsheet.

 

 

Wolfram’s small laughter broke the silence in the room. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

 

 

The next thing I knew, Wolf was pulling me on my feet and urged me to get a bath and changed into my pyjamas. When I came back to the bedroom, there were finger food laid over the carpet in front of the burning fireplace and my fiancé was throwing the pillows around the spot, already clad in his simple cream nightgown.

 

 

“Oh, Yuuri, lock the door.”

 

 

I complied. 

 

 

“You know,” Wolf enunciated while he sat on the carpet surrounded by pillows; I walked over and took a seat next to him. “If you want us to have some time alone, we could just have the day off and ride to the hills behind the Shinou Mausoleum and have a picnic.”

 

 

This angelic-looking boy had always wanted me to work hard to become a good king, but in all honesty I think he spoiled me.

 

 

“Knowing Murata and Josak, they would have find a way to disturb us anyway,”

 

 

“If they want me to burn their hair, they are welcome to try.”

 

 

I laughed loudly at the mental image.

 

 

Wolf informed me that Conrad had ordered the maids and soldiers and even restricted Gunter and the rest to not come to the bedroom, meaning that we have our absolute serenity for the night.

 

 

While the fire was burning slowly over the coals, Wolf and I talked about everything under the stars while sharing bites of food; about his experience growing up in the castle until he became the expert of the game hide and seek, and his experience staying with his Uncle Waltorana who practically spoiling him until Lady Cheri gave him his first sword. I told him about my experience moving from States to Saitama, and the school-trips that I was sure I’ve told him before but Wolf still listened to my stories with fascinating interest.

 

 

I had no idea how much time flew by, but Wolf was yawning while I had my head on his silky clad lap and his emerald green eyes turned soft like moss green and I knew by then that I wouldn’t trade it for anything  else in the world.

 

 

“Let’s go to sleep, Wolf.”

 

 

The pretty boy just nodded sleepily. I brought myself to my feet and held my hand towards him. He slipped his pale fingers through mine and I grimaced in sorry as I knew that a baseball boy’s hand was not really nice to touch; but Wolf was not the one to pay attention to such details.

 

 

We moved to the bed together.

 

 

There would more training in the morning; more paperwork and more responsibilities running a kingdom with my most trusted retainers at my side.

 

 

Tomorrow will be another new day.

 

 

...

 

-end-

 

...

 

"... Hey, Wolf?"

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

A rustle of sheets in the darkness.

 

 

"... You will always come with me to the bath, right?"

 

 

That's not exactly what I wanted to say.

 

 

"Hmm, not really, I'll let you have your alone time."

 

 

"But I don't want you to leave me alone,"

 

 

"Fine, Yuuri. I'll go anywhere you go. Now go to sleep."

 

 

A chuckle.

 

 

"Sweet dreams, Wolf."

 

 

...

 

... fin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
